Rise Above the Storm
by Henshi the Desert Ninja
Summary: 10,000 years ago an evil emperor, Qin Shi, wielding a beyblade with the destructive power of the Greek God Hades, tried to overthrow Zeus for control of the world. Zeus, Poseidon, Apollo, and Athena together defeated the emperor and his army, sealing them away in stone. The Gods placed their remaining power into four tops of their own and placed them on earth for protection.
1. Chapter 1

**Message to my readers:**

** Hello there. Glad you decided to check out my story. I have not written a fan fiction in about 5 years now. Looking back on my other stories, I realized I needed a lot of help. So here is my crack at a Beyblade fan-fiction. I hope you like it. Please give me feedback; I would like to hear from you with any suggestions on my writing style or any errors I missed in my editing process.**

**Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Beyblade, just writing my own story.**

**Chapter 1: Unveiling**

"Max, Honey I think we found it" Judy Tate smiles, beaming from ear to ear staring intently at a large stone door. She walks closer to the ruin and places her hands on the dusty symbols that are scattered across the door. "Oh yes, I think this is it."

"That's great Ms. Tate!" exclaimed Emily from the background, cheering along with the other excavators.

Max smiled as he watches his mother and her team. Finally they have found what she had been looking for several months now. After the last tournament with Tyson and the gang, he decided to spend some time helping his mother. For years his mother studied ancient beyblade hieroglyphics, trying to decipher the codes embedded in two tablets she found on one of her expeditions to China. Max remembers skimming through her notes about the four Greek Gods and their battle with a mortal who possessed the power of Hades. He remembered that the emperor was sealed away in stone along with his army of bladers. No one has ever found the tomb of the emperor and his army for centuries. He runs a hand through his blonde hair and smiles

"So, today is the day," Max walks closer to the door and places his hand on it. The symbols and pictures amazed him. He ran his hand along one of the symbols, letting his hand fall back to his side. A soft groan erupted from his beyblade pouch on his arm.

"Draciel" He pulls his blade out and stares at Draciel intently. "What's wrong buddy?"

Max was then pushed aside by some of his mother's workers. He watched them as they worked, trying to find a way to open the chamber. Emily noticed the look on Max's face and walks over to him.

"What's wrong Max?" She placed a hand on his shoulder looking at him and his beyblade.

"Nothing, but I think something is bothering Draciel" He looks up at Emily. "I don't think he likes being here"

Emily frowns, looking at him through her glasses "I thought you would be happy for your mother Max?"

"I am!" Max exclaims, "But I can't shake this ominous feeling I am getting from being down here."

Max then hears someone laugh behind him. He turns around to see his other team mate from the PPB All Starz. The tall muscular man holding a boom box on his shoulder, that was now playing rap, towers over the short bladers. Max could faintly hear the beat of the song emitting from his boom box; probably because his mother told him to cut it down or the ruin might come crumbling down.

"It's probably because little Max here is afraid of the dark" Rick grinned, peering down at Max. "What a pussy."

"Shut the hell up Rick, no one asked for your input," Max glared at him, staring directly into his eyes.

Emily rarely ever heard Max swear unless it came to Rick. She then swore she could see a spark appear when the two bladers stared at each other with anger. She shook her head and turned around to watch Max's mother, blocking out the fighting. She noticed that Mrs. Tate and her team were close to finding a way to open the tomb, by the way the scientist were darting from their stations to the large door.

"I think they got it." Emily turned to look at the two boys who had stopped arguing long enough to notice the large door slowly swing open.

"Whoa.." the three bladers said in unison as the door fully opened revealing a large room filled with about three-hundred statues surrounding a large bowl that resembled a blade dish. They all notice at the far wall of the room stood a throne, with a seated figure holding its hand out, as if it was beckoning the entire world. In the dish stood one beyblade, black as the night sky, spinning in the middle of the dish.

The team of scientist enters the chamber, spreading themselves out to every corner of the ruin. Judy walks to the dish and stares at the blade spinning in the dish.

"A beyblade that has been spinning—

"For ten thousand years" Emily completed.

Judy turned around noticing the three children standing behind her. She wondered who let them beyond the door, realizing they could touch something they shouldn't be. She shook of the parental feeling and allowed them to stay as they all seemed to be mesmerized by the spinning beyblade.

"Amazing isn't it?" Judy kneeled down near the stadium to get a better look. "Some say if this blade was ever disturbed it would throw off the world's equilibrium and plunge the world into darkness."

She then stood up and turned her head quickly as she heard a crash. She noticed a broken vase laying on the ground and an apologetic scientist frantically waving his arms. She then felt that she should have been watching them instead of the kids, at least they haven't broken anything. Scurrying off to that side of the room, she leaves the teens to observe the blade.

"I bet I could topple that blade over with one hit" Rick eagerly pulling his blade out and holding it out "My Rock Bison here could do the job easily!" That exclamation earned a slap from Emily, who began scolding him about what Mrs. Tate just stated.

Max shrugged off Rick's arrogance and begins to look around the tomb. He walks up to the throne and places his hand on the chair where the figure sat. As soon as his hand connects with the chair, Draciel lets out another groan of displeasure. Max was sure that Draciel was noticing something he wasn't.

"Draciel what are you trying to—

"RICK NO!" Emily's voice carried across the chamber.

Max turned around at the commotion noticing Rick had already launched his blade into the dish with the black beyblade. Max ran over to the dish to help with the scene. He noticed his mother who was on the other side of the room yelling at Rick to remove his beyblade from the stadium.

"Rick what the hell is wrong with you!" Max grabbed his shoulders to turn the large man toward him only to find something he didn't expect. Rick's eyes were white, as if he was in a trance. Rick then took his hand and picked up by the neck Max, throwing him across the room. Max landed into a pile of rubble. Max noticed Emily's fate was the same as his when she tried to stop the deranged blader.

"Okay since you won't stop, I'll have to force you too" Max pulled out his launcher, turning on his guidance light and pushed his rip cord through the hole. He attached his blade to the launcher and pulls on the rip cord hard, launching Draciel at Rock Bison. "Go Draciel!"

His green blade flew into the dish and slammed into Rock Bison. The force knocked Rock Bison into the walls of the stadium. Rick let out a roar of rage as he commanded Rock Bison to proceed to knock over the black bey. Draciel blocked the attack again, standing between Rock Bison and the other blade. Rock Bison clashed with Draciel multiple times, desperately trying to get past it.

"Rick get a hold of yourself!" Max yelled at the man across the stadium from him. Rick responded with another yell and a black aura engulfed him and his blade. Rock Bison slammed into Draciel, knocking it back for the first time.

"What!" Max gritted his teeth as his blade slammed into the wall. 'Okay enough playing around Draciel!" He held his hand out and Draciel raced toward Rock Bison to keep it from attacking the black beyblade. "Let's go! Draciel: Gravity Control!" The green blade began to spin around the stadium releasing a water cyclone around the two beyblades. "Got you now Rick!"

Rick then yelled out a cry of pain as if the attack was hurting him instead of his beyblade. He then let out an even louder scream and a black beam shot out from Rock Bison, knocking Draciel out of the stadium and into the wall behind Max. Rock Bison now free to attack slams into the black beyblade, the force knocking Rock Bison back into Rick. Rick flies across the room into a group of scientist, knocked out cold. The black beyblade lands outside of the stadium, still spinning and begins to glow.

"Draciel!" Max picks up Draciel and runs over to help a groggy Emily. "What's going on?"

"Max look!" Emily exclaimed out of fear.

Around the room the stone figures suddenly started moving, the pieces of rock falling off like dirt caked on a shoe. The figures each pulled out a beyblade launcher and pointed them at the scientist, causing them to run. With everything happening so quickly Max didn't notice his mom come up behind them and pull them out of sight.

"Max listen to me. Emily and you have to get out of her and report all this to Mr. Dickenson in Japan. This is urgent information and he needs to know" She hands him a letter. She opens a small door on the wall of the tomb. Max noticed it almost immediately, an escape chute. She was trying to save them, and only them. Before he could object she pushed him and Emily down an escape chute, blew a kiss at him, and closed the door behind them. He heard her scream as they flew down the slide and ended up outside of the tomb where the vehicles were.

"Mom!" Max frantically got to his feet and began to run back into the tomb. He felt a tug at his hand, it was Emily. "Let me go, I have to save her!"

"You heard your mother, we have got to get this information to Mr. Dickenson immediately" Max noticed Emily's face was as stern ash she could manage. She was about to cry but she was holding it together for him. "Please Max, we have to go!"

Cries of pleads and agony resonated from the tomb. "Okay" Max grabbed her hand and jumped into one of the Jeeps. "Let's go" Emily started the Jeep and sped off away from the tomb. Max pulled out his phone and created a video message just in case they get into trouble on the way.

"Tyson, its Max, Some big things are going down in China. Emily and I are heading towards Ray and then to Japan. Meet me at Mr. Dickenson's office on Monday. I'm sorry I can't say more but-" Emily screams in the background. "Damn it, Tyson be careful, watch your back until we get there!" The camera begins to shake around as the truck flips over and slams into a tree. The video still recording, Max could see his bloody face in the reflection of his phone screen. "Tyson be careful!" The video feed cut off.

Tyson stood there in awe looking at his phone. "Max!"

**Thanks for reading, please send me feedback so I know whether you like it or not **


	2. Chapter 2

Message to my readers:

**I would like to thank **_**Allie Oops**_** for reading my story in such a short time. I seriously thought I'd be waiting for a review for a week or so. I promise I won't have you waiting too long for the next couple of chapters. **

**Thanks again, Henshi**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Beyblade, just writing my own story.**

**Chapter 2: Severed Katana**

"Drigger, pick up the pace!" Ray commanded his blade to swerve through wooden posts in a zigzag formation. The blade responded to the command with ease. Ray smiled and watched his blade in enjoyment.

Things have been pretty quiet around now that the tournament was over. Ray decided to return to China with his old team and become stronger as a family. He looked around the yard and beamed at his teammate, a girl with pink hair and cat ears to match. Mariah, snoozing away on a hammock, her blade clutched in her hand. He had always thought that she was beautiful but never found the time to tell her. Maybe he would this time now that he was home for a while. He was so focused on her, he had not realized that Drigger waivered a fraction of a rotation and collided with one of the wooden posts.

"Hey, focus on your blade" Lee said teasingly, walking out of the house. He placed his hands in his pocket, pulling out his launcher and his blade. "Let it rip!" He launched his blade into the wooden posts, landing next to Drigger.

"Yeah, you're right Lee" Ray smiled at him, hoping he wouldn't notice his embarrassment from being caught eying his sister. Ray turned his focus back to Drigger, the blade responding by picking up its rotation speed.

Ray had always respected Lee. Lee always knew what to say, what to do, and when to do it, all at the right time. Lee took over the White Tigers when Ray decided to join the Blade Breakers. Even though he was angry with him, Lee never took it for granted that Ray would return some day. Lee's blade followed Drigger's movements perfectly, attempting to keep up with its speed.

"Is that a challenge I am sensing Lee?" Ray smirked, staring at him

"Only if you can handle it, oh mighty leader" Lee teased, clenching his fists at the excitement of a battle.

Ray only laughed and commanded Drigger to attack Galeon. The two blades clash and sparks erupt from the force, sending them both flying back but not far enough to return attacks. Ray grinned at his teammate, noticing his excitement. The blades clashed again, grinding against each other only to be interrupted but a pink blade, sending them both flying into posts.

"Oh boys, don't think I'll allow you to disturb my sleep without consequences" a groggy Mariah stood before them. She flipped into the air and landed on one of the post, her body positioned in the Chinese Crane fighting style.

Ray and Lee nodded and copied her movements exactly. They both roared with excitement as they sent their blades towards Mariah's. The pink haired vixen smiled and ordered Galux, her blade, to dodge and land on the post next to her.

"Bring it on Mariah, I have no problem kicking your tail" Lee said with a smirk.

"That's if I don't beat you too it Lee" Ray said as Drigger slammed into Galeon, slamming it against another post.

The battle went on for a while, all three competitors testing each other. Commands on attacks and shrieks of excitement filled the air. The three blades dodging to miss the wooden poles never missed a single command issued by their partners. All three blades collide into each other, grinding their attack rings against one another. Ray noticed the other two smiling with excitement, and panting with exhaustion.

"It's time to end this!" Ray called out to the others. Drigger detached himself from the clash and landed next to Ray, Galux and Galeon followed suit.

"I agree Ray, Let's do this Galeon" Lee smiled at his blade as it revved up for a final attack.

"Kick their ass Galux!" Mariah called out to her own blade, causing it to pick up its rotation, readying its self.

All three bit beasts emerged from their blade, roaring with excitement.

"Drigger: Thunder Slash!"

"Galeon: Black Lightning Attack!"

"Galux: Cat Bites!"

The three blades collided, their attacks slamming against each other. The power from each blade was so powerful; it caused a bright light to emerge, blinding the bladers. Each of the bladers screamed out their partner's names to keep pushing. All thee blades exploded with power, repelling them away from each other. Each blade landed beside their respective partner.

"It's been a while since we have battled all out like that," said Lee as he picked up his blade.

"Definitely" Ray said smiling at both Lee and Mariah. Ray swore for a second he could see a blush cross Mariah's face.

Later that night after dinner, baths, random conversations, and laughter filled the house, Ray found himself outside on the roof staring at the sky. He counted the constellations he knew and wondered about the rest. He heard a tap at the window and turned to see Mariah standing there with two steaming cups of tea.

"Can I sit?" Mariah asked gingerly, secretly hoping he wouldn't blow her off.

"Of course, and I see you've made tea." Ray smiled as he helped her on the roof. "Is that one for me?"

Mariah nodded and handed him the cup, still smiling. Watching him as he drained the cup of its contents, she blushed. She loved the way his smile looked in the moonlight. She had feelings for him for years now but never had the guts to actually make a move. She would always get jealous when girls got too close or his fans swooned over him. She was fine with being friends because it always meant they could do this. Be together without a care in the world. That's what she really wanted.

"Mariah?"

Ray had been calling her name for a couple minutes.

"Yes Ray?" She shook her head as if to shake away her current thoughts to entertain his question.

"What are you thinking about 'Riah?" his eyes shimmered in the light. She loved when he used her nick name. "You seem occupied."

"Well Ray I was wondering" She began to stammer. "I-I know we have been friends for a while now." She looked at him, twiddling her thumbs nervously. "Would y-you ever consider-

"Guys come down quick!" yelled a voice from downstairs.

"That sounded like Kevin" Ray looked at Mariah and grabbed her hand. "Let's go okay?"

She was okay with just being friends. But, that opportunity was something she probably would never get back. She shrugged it off and smiled and she followed Ray. She would follow him anywhere, so there was bound to be another chance. Her smile didn't last long when they reached where the person was calling them to. There lying on the living room floor was Emily, bleeding from many gashes from her head to her legs. Her jeans were torn and her shirt singed. Max was in no better shape.

"What the hell happened to you Max?" asked Ray, leaning over his old teammate.

"Ray..." Max groaned in pain as he turned to look at his teammate. "We have to go now, everyone has to." He grabbed his arm and held it in pain. "They will be here soon." He passed out.

Ray growled under his breath, propping Max back against the couch. "_What does he mean by getting out of here? Who is coming?" _Ray pondered his mind to see if they had any enemies that weren't dealt with. He drew a blank. He was disrupted from his thoughts when a loud explosion came from another part of the compound. One of the students living with Ray and the others comes bursting through the front door.

"Mr. Lee we have a problem!" the child was panting as if he hand been running for days. "There are some intruders on the compound and are attacking every blader on—

A grey beyblade slammed into the child's head sending him across the floor. Lee looked out the door and saw a group a men, each holding their launchers out.

"Ray." A groan from Emily erupted. "We need you to return to Japan with us. It's urgent" She coughed and rolled over in pain. Ray wondered if the all the commotion had woke her.

"Leave. Hell no Emily!" he angrily responded. "Not in a time when my team needs me" He felt someone's hand rest on his shoulder. It was Max's. The look in his eye told Ray that they were running out of time. Ray didn't know what to do, everything was moving so fast. Another explosion, this time from the other room, shocked him out of his thought process.

"Let it rip!" yelled Lee and his blade took out the attackers in the hallway. "Ray we got to go!" He picked up Max carefully. Ray watched Kevin help Emily off the ground and let her rest on his shoulders.

Ray scrambled to his feet and nodded. He and Mariah lead the group, taking out any attackers that crossed their paths. Lee's Galeon covered their rear, taking on multiple opponents at once. They reach the docks where the team's boat was anchored. Lee and Kevin lowered Max and Emily on to the boat and then rejoined Ray and Mariah.

"Look Ray, our home won't stand much longer if we don't protect it." Lee placed a hand on his shoulder. "You take Mariah and me and Kevin will protect you long enough to get away"

"No absolutely not Lee!" Mariah yelled is desperation. "I'm not leaving you here. If you fight, I fight!"

Ray was about to agree when he glanced back at Max and Emily. They needed help fast. They weren't going to get it here. Ray grabbed Mariah's hand and looked her in the eye.

"We have to go. Whatever is going on here, it can be solved in Japan" Ray looked at Max. "Besides they need medical help and they aren't going to get any help if we stay here." Mariah nodded, knowing Ray was right.

Lee turned around to fight off another assailant. "Go now!"

Ray started the boat and sped away from the docks. He looked back at his home, burning in the distance, and noticed something he had never seen before. The sky was dark with clouds, swirling around in the sky. He could see black figures drop from the clouds and land on the ground. Lee and Kevin weren't going to last much longer. He knew they had barely escaped themselves.

"Ray" Mariah looked at him, tears forming in her eyes. She slumped over next to Emily and Max, watching them for any signs. "What is happening?"

Ray looked at Mariah and wished he could answer it. He wished we could say the right words to reassure her. To hold her tightly until everything was gone. All he could manage to say was something that rarely ever came out his mouth.

"I don't know Mariah."

**Thanks for reading; I had a great time writing this chapter so I hope you liked it. It isn't written in the summary but I have four characters of my own that I will be placing in the story soon. Please review and tell me what you think - Henshi**


	3. Chapter 3

Message to my readers:

**Sorry about the late update, work has been hectic. I'll try and catch up for lost time this weekend.**

**Thanks again, Henshi**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Beyblade, just writing my own story.**

Chapter 3: Dickenson's Regret

A fairly large man sat his desk, tapping his fingers on his leg. His nervousness could be seen from a mile away. The man stood up and smoothed out his blue suit, rearranging his tie in the windows behind him. He had a multi-million dollar corporation and could get anything he wanted with a snap of his fingers. He had always been a go with the flow kind of person, but today was different. Today he didn't feel so happy-go-lucky. He knew today was the start of something he never wanted to revisit again. A knock came at the door, shaking him from his thoughts.

"Yes, come in" The man watched as one of his guard stuck his head through the crack in the door.

"Mr. Dickenson, Tyson Granger, Daichi Sumeragi, Hilary Tachibana, and Kenny have just arrived" The guard flips through a clip board "Also your guests that you called earlier this week will be here shortly."

"Ah, yes Tyson. Please send them up. Also when the others get here, send them in without hesitation please" Mr. Dickenson turned away from the guard and stroked his beard, waiting for Tyson and his friends to enter.

The guard left immediately and began giving orders to the other guards. When the door opened again, Mr. Dickenson turned around to see Tyson and the gang standing in the doorway. He motioned for them to have a seat, watching them as the crossed the large office. He noticed the anger on Tyson's face; he could always read that boy like an open book.

"What's the problem Kenny? In your call, you sounded urgent" Mr. Dickenson sat down in his chair, staring at the children.

"Mr. Dickenson we received a video call from Max earlier this week. He said it was urgent for us to come see you about an incident happening in China. He told us he would be here on Monday" Kenny said opening his computer.

"Well boy's, Max and his mother are in China doing some research on ancient beyblades, but that is classified information. He should not have contacted you, he should have—

"Do not give me that classified bullshit Mr. Dickenson. You know damn well that the Blade Bladers have been through enough for you to trust us!" Tyson angrily spoke out. Slamming his fists on Mr. Dickenson's desk, "So either you come clean now or we find out when Max gets here!"

Mr. Dickenson smiled as Kenny and Daichi coaxed Tyson back to his seat. He knew the boy could not hold himself back while his friends are hurt. That's what he liked most about Tyson.

"Tyson, I assure you I will explain everything, in due time." He turns and looks out the window. "As for Max, he has not contacted me. You said he would be here on Monday? Today is Thursday, and I haven't received anything from him."

He turned around when he did not get a response from the group. By the look on their faces he could tell that they had been so focused on trying to see him, they lost track of the days.

"Oh my I hope he is okay" Hilary stated, placing a hand on Tyson's shoulder.

"I can't believe we didn't notice." Tyson shook his head in shame.

"I was so preoccupied with trying to decipher the information Max sent me, I totally lost track of time" Kenny said, slapping the palm of his hand to his forehead.

A knock came at the door. Mr. Dickenson motioned for Daichi to open it for him. The small boy rose up from his chair and opened the door. He was caught off guard by the person standing face to face with him. The person was wearing a white cloak with a mask that covered the face completely. Daichi quickly moved back to get a better look at the people entering the room. The short cloaked person was accompanied by four young girls. The girls walked into the office and bowed toward Mr. Dickenson.

"Why hello Priestess" Mr. Dickenson rose from his seat and held his hand out for the person to shake. The cloaked woman then shook his hand and nodded.

"Mr. Dickenson. Thank you for flying my girls' and I to Japan in style. You are a very hospitable host." Priestess held her hand out, motioning toward the chairs on the other side of the room. "May we sit?"

"Oh yes of course." Mr. Dickenson motioned them toward the chairs. The five women moved across the room and sat down. "Tyson, Daichi, Kenny, and Hilary I would like you to meet the team known as Steel Orion. They are the team from Greece."

Tyson scanned the room, staring at the girls. He noticed each of them had a presence about themselves, a heavenly presence. Daichi, still standing at the door, just stared at the women until Hilary snapped him back to reality. Priestess held out her hand in the same motion she used to ask for the permission to take a seat.

The first girl who stood up was tall, about 5'9. Her black hair stopped right at her shoulders. Her sandy brown eyes scanned the room, staring at Tyson and the gang. She wore a yellow tank top, black jeans, which were torn at both knee caps, and black and yellow shoes. She also wore a black leather hooded jacket that had her name on the right pocket in bright yellow letters.

"My name is Chloe Grayson. I am Steel Orion's leader. It is my pleasure to meet the famous Blade Breakers" She kept her eyes locked on Tyson, as if she was beckoning him to battle her. Once she finished talking, she sat down just as gracefully as she stood up.

The next girl, who proceeded to stand, practically jumped out her seat and ran over to Daichi. She pulled him into a tight hug and smiled brightly. Her black hair was longer than the first girl, reaching down to the middle of her back. She had the same color eyes as Chloe, but her hair had blue streaks running throughout her hair. She wore a blue skirt with grey leggings underneath. Her white shirt read in blue letters across her chest, Rip Tide. "Hi my name is Taylor, what's your name cutie?"

"It's D-Daichi." Daichi stammered, trying to keep his composure in front of the girl.

"That's a funny name. Can I call you Ducky?" She said giggling before kissing his cheek and skipping back to her seat, leaving a red faced Daichi on the floor.

Hilary and Kenny began to laugh at the flustered blader. Daichi retaliates and begins to yell at his two team mates. Meanwhile Tyson never dropped his gaze from Chloe's.

The next girl rose from her seat and growled lowly under her breath. "Hey it's my turn to talk and time for you three to shut up!" She smiled once she gained their attention, earning a sigh from Priestess. She crossed her arms and smirked smugly. She wore a black hoodie and a red shirt that read Smokin' Hot. She also wore a pair of khaki cargo pants and black shoes.

"The name is Michelle Bonneau, and unlike my overly irritating teammate over here, I'm not excited to meet you or even been here. So I'll tolerate you until it is time to leave this stupid country." That earned a scoffing sound from Hilary and Daichi. She plopped back down into her chair and placed her hands behind her head, her red hair in a ponytail.

The last girl stood up and smoothed out her white dress. She wore on her feet, Greek style sandals, with the straps attached up to her thighs. Her blond hair reached to her shoulders and her blue eyes seemed to calm the tension in the room.

"Ello, my name iz Rose Ackart. I am zee last member of Steel Orion." Her heavy accent was noticeable. "I am very pleazed to meet all of uz" She smiled and bowed, the sliver bow on her head bouncing with movements.

Mr. Dickenson smiled at the four girls and nodded. "Pleased to meet you all" He held his hand out for Kenny to introduce himself. "I'll let the Blade Breakers introduce themselves"

Kenny stood up and adjusted his glasses. He caught the girl named Rose staring intently at him. He began to blush but quickly regained himself when Hilary nudged him. "Hello there. My name is Kenny, but around here I'm known as the Chief. I am the Blade Breakers beyblade technician." He held his hand out to his right, "This is Hilary Tachibana, my assistant and the team's supporter. " Hilary smiled and waved at the other girls. Each of them nodded in acknowledgement.

Daichi regained himself and spoke up "My name is Daichi Sumeragi and I'm Japan's number one blader" He smiled and laughed out loud, excited with himself. He expected to hear some retaliation from Tyson. He waited to begin an argument with him but nothing came from Tyson's mouth.

Tyson stood up and kept his eyes fixated on Chloe. "My name is Tyson Granger and I am the leader of the Blade Breakers. I am the current world champion." His gaze never left from Chloe's. Hilary noticed and nudged Tyson hard, commenting that it wasn't nice to stare. He noticed he had been staring at her for a while and shook his head.

"Well now that the introductions are out of the way. I have some things I need to discuss with everyone." Mr. Dickenson walked over to a large television monitor mounted on the wall. He picked up a remote and turned it on. The screen showed a map of China, with a green blip blinking on a certain spot. "Kenny, do you know the legend of the king who defied the Gods?"

"Yes, I am familiar with it. In fact I have it stored on my computer." He typed away on his laptop and pulled up a file. He began to read aloud from it so everyone could hear it. "10,000 years ago an evil emperor named Qin Shi, wielding a spinning top with destructive power of the Greek God Hades, tried to overthrow Zeus for control of the world. The Gods Zeus, Poseidon, Apollo, and Athena together defeated the emperor and his army of Dark Bladers, sealing them away in stone. After the battle Gods placed the emperor and his army in a tomb, shutting them off from the world. Each of the Gods then placed their remaining power into four tops of their own and placed them on Earth in case the dark force ever rose again." He looked up at Mr. Dickenson, "It's is stated by the scientific community as nothing more than a legend because the tomb has never been found"

Mr. Dickenson nodded and paced the room back to his desk. He sat there and sighed. "Yes it was just a legend, until Max and his mother's company found the tomb a few days ago." That comment earned gasps from the Blade Breakers.

"So the legend is true." Kenny said adjusting his glasses to get a better look.

Mr. Dickenson nodded once more. "Something must have happened when Max's mother opened the tomb. That's probably why Max contacted you Tyson, to warn you that something was wrong"

"So why isn't he here Mr. Dickenson. Shouldn't you have had some contact with Max's mother? You should know something!" Tyson glared at Mr. Dickenson.

The door then swung open, revealing a distressed Ray and Mariah. They were panting as if they had been running for days. Tyson jumped up and helped his friends.

"Whoa, Ray! What's going on?" Tyson struggled to keep him on his feet.

"Mr. Dickenson. We have Max and Emily. They need immediate medical attention!" Ray leaned against Tyson.

Kenny helped Emily into a chair as Mr. Dickenson rushed out of the room, making calls as he flew down the hallways. A couple of doctors entered the office and attended to Ray and Mariah. Tyson ran off, following Mr. Dickenson. He found Mr. Dickenson at the door of his office building, watching Max and Emily get taken away on a stretcher.

"Max!" Tyson yelled out in desperation for his friend and watched as he and Emily were placed into an ambulance. Tyson was about to run to the ambulance when Mr. Dickenson grabbed his wrist.

"Hey! Let go!-

"I know you're worried about him Tyson but he will be alright. I need you to focus right now." Mr. Dickenson looked at him sternly. "I have sent Max and Emily to a facility in the mountains to be taken care of. I want you and your gang, along with Steel Orion to fly out tonight to that facility until I can get control of things around here. I need you to get home and pack your things. "

Tyson stared at him, only registering half of the things coming out his mouth. He was so worried about his best friend, he couldn't think of anything else. Hopefully Kenny would fill him in later. He just nodded to acknowledge his instructions.

"I know this is sudden, but I need you and your team to keep these girls safe at all cost" Mr. Dickenson let him go and turns toward the sky. He could see dark clouds slowly moving toward their area. "They are our only hope if that evil has been released upon the world again."

"What do you mean Mr. Dickenson?" Daichi spoke up from behind Tyson. "What makes these girls so important?" Tyson hadn't noticed that Daichi and the others were now outside with him and Mr. Dickenson.

"These girls are very important Daichi" Mr. Dickenson said, staring at the group as if his next words were able to destroy a whole nation. "They are the one chosen to control the four God blades"

"No way" Hilary said in amazement

Tyson turned his gaze back to Chloe. She returned his gaze and nodded. He watched as the four girls pulled out their blades and launchers. They released their blades onto the ground and each bade landed by their respective partner.

Chloe held her hand out over her blade "Volteaus, Zeus' beyblade."

Taylor also held her hand out over her blade "Oceana, Poseidon's beblade"

Michelle held her hand out and her blade landed in her hand, spinning on her palm "Parthaux, Apollo's blade"

Rose smiled and watched her blade "Gaia, Athena's blade"

Priestess walks next to Mr. Dickenson. "I will stay here and help you sort things out here." She looked over to her team "You girls will stay put until further notice."

The girls nodded and left to go collect their gear. Mr. Dickenson turned toward Tyson again and nodded. He shoved ten plane tickets into his hands along with an envelope, filled with information and money. "Now go, you don't have time to stick around here."

Mr. Dickenson turned away and stared at the sky again. "It's happening again isn't it Priestess?"

Priestess nodded and looked toward the sky as well "It seems so." She looked toward the scurrying teenagers "I hope they are ready. They will need to be."


	4. Chapter 4

Message to my readers:

I'd like to thank my new reader **Indigo Oblivion** for all the support. I appreciate your opinion on my writing style . It helps a lot.

Thanks again, Henshi

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Beyblade, just writing my own story.

Chapter 4: Informal Bonds

Tyson got up from his seat and walked toward the front of the plane's cabin. He walked into the bathroom and washed his face with water. He stares into the mirror and watches as the water drips from his cheeks, falling back into the sink. The trip to Mr. Dickenson's facility was proving to take longer than he expected. Mr. Dickenson failed to tell him the facility was located in America. Closing his eyes he sighs, gripping the edges of the bowl.

"Everything is happening so fast, it's hard to see what is ahead for us." He looks down at Dragoon, the blade giving him an answering roar. Tyson smiled and nodded at his blade. "Yeah I guess it doesn't matter does it?" Tyson leaves the bathroom, only to come face to face with Chloe.

"I was wondering if I had to come and check on you" Chloe tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "But, I guess you are okay."

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks" Tyson nodded as he watched Chloe walk back to her seat. Tyson looked around the cabin and noticed everyone was asleep. He grinned, noticing Mariah sleeping on Ray's shoulder. Taking a seat next to Chloe, he realized that talking to someone could take his mind off of things. "So Chloe, I'm guessing we will all be spending some time together. Mind telling me how you met your team?"

Chloe nodded and looked out the window at the night sky. "Well Taylor and I are twin sisters for starters. Shocking, I know. We act nothing alike." A small smile shows on her face. "As for the rest of us, Michelle and I have been best friends for years after I beat her in a tournament. Rose is a new addition to the team, she doesn't speak English very well because she's from France, but she's a sweetheart."

"Yeah that sounds like Kai and I. We became a team with Max and Ray after our first tournament we all entered together." Tyson smiled, thinking about his eternal rival. He wondered if they were going to see him soon. "Yeah, those were the good old days"

Chloe nodded as they continued to talk for hours, learning about each other. The battles they fought, won and lost, Tyson realized that they had more in common than he would have known.

"Tyson I'm sorry about Max, I know if it was Michelle. Not matter how much she gets on my nerves. I'd be worried sick about her too" Chloe placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

"Thanks Chloe, but Max is strong. He will pull through, no doubt about it" Tyson nodded. He noticed the girl smile again, which is rare for her he guessed because it looked uncomfortable on her face. Maybe she was trying to comfort him.

Chloe nodded and yawns a little. She touches the movie screen on the back of the seat. She pulls up and aerial map of the plane's flight path. The screen read that they had about eight more hours until they reached America. She sighed, earning a slight chuckle from Tyson. She noticed he must hate being cooped up like herself.

"So I see you two are awake"

Tyson looked up, noticing Hilary. "Hey there Hills"

Hilary smiled and looked at the two. "Sorry to interrupt your conversation. I just decided to get up and use the bathroom." She walked off and headed toward the front of the plane.

Hilary stepped into the bathroom and closed the door. She looked at herself in the mirror and frowns. She could feel a slight twisting in her stomach. What was this feeling? Was she jealous? No, she had a crush on Kai, everyone knows it. Tyson was like an annoying little brother to her. Or was he? She held her head in frustration. As she leaves the bathroom she noticed everyone was awake and getting to know each other. Even Kenny was talking beyblade schematics with Rose. She smiled and sat back in her seat, staring out the window. She thought about Kai, hoping she would see him soon.

"May I sit?" Hilary looked up and noticed it was Tyson. She nodded as the blader sat next to her.

"I'm worried about Max. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. There is also Kai. He hasn't been seen for a while. I'm worried he may get caught up in all this" Tyson looked down at his blade

"Kai and Max are strong bladers. They will be okay." Hilary smiled and places a hand on Tyson's hand. "They will pull through."

Tyson nodded and thanked Hilary for her support. He got up and returned to the others as they talked about their beys. That's all she will ever be to him, his biggest supporter. She smiled and watched them. She didn't mind at all as long as she was by his side. By his side? She sighed and shook her head to shake the feeling off.

"Ah! This is boring!" Daichi grumbled. "I'm ready to get off this iron piece of junk!"

"Daichi calm down, we will be there in a few hours" Kenny said franticly trying to keep him calm.

"I know, I know! But, I can't just sit here. I'm bored!" Daichi groaned, twisting and turning in his seat.

"Hey guys, guess what I found?" Taylor emerged from a door in the back of the plane. "A Bey Stadium! This plane is bigger than I thought."

Everyone rose from their seats and followed Taylor. She led them down a hallway and toward an open chamber in the plane. The walls looked reinforced by a type of material that could withstand beyblade special moves. Mr. Dickenson probably assumed they would get uneasy on their flight and had this stadium made in the back of the plane. The stadium was a simple metal dish, but large enough to hold a large battle.

"Whoo-hoo! A bey stadium! Let's battle!" Daichi bounced around the room excitedly.

"Sounds like a plan!" Tyson gripped Dragoon in his hand.

"Kenny, do you mind being our judge for the matches?" Ray smiled at his friend.

Kenny nodded his head in acknowledgement and began to set his computer up, readying it to download data of all the blades.

"Heh, how about a three way battle?" said Michelle, catching everyone off guard. "I would like to see was the Blade Breakers and the Whiter Tigers are like in person?"

"You got yourself a deal" Ray said with excitement.

Tyson, Daichi, Ray, Mariah, Michelle and Chloe each surrounded the dish in a triangle formation. The others who were blading, stood next to Kenny. Rose taking her seat right next to Kenny smiled and gently leaned against him. Kenny blushed, a faint red color could be seen on his cheeks, and went back to typing on his computer.

"Okay everybody ready?" Kenny asked, surveying the competitors.

With everyone's acknowledgement. He proceeded with the count off. "Let's do this! 3!"

"2!" Ray and Mariah said in unison.

"1!" Chloe and Michelle said in unison.

"Let. It. Rip!" Tyson and Daichi yelled out in excitement.

The six blades released from their launchers with speed and fury, clashing against each other. The bladers smiled, watching each other with anticipation, trying to guess who would make the first move.

"Let's go Strata Dragoon!" Daichi roared out at his blade. The blade responding to his excitement, breaking away from the others and slams into Michelle's blade.

"Okay monkey boy, I guess you want your ass whooping early!" Michelle smiled and laughed with excitement. "Let's go Parthaux! " The white and red blade hummed with power and repels Strata Dragoon. "Feel the wrath of God!" Parthaux slams against Strata Dragoon, grinding it against the bey stadium wall.

Daichi growled at her, until Dragoon, clashes against Parthaux, sending it off of Daichi's blade.

"Tyson! Stay out of my battle!" Daichi barked at his partner.

"Daichi you can't just rush into a fight. We don't know how they work!" Tyson roared back.

"I don't care! Don't get in my way!" Daichi angrily moved his blade to beat Dragoon away.

"Your battle is with me boys, not each other!" Michelle growled at the two bladers, clashing her blade against the both of theirs.

"So much power..." Tyson tightened his grip around his launcher.

Meanwhile on the other side of the dish, Mariah and Ray were having trouble with Chloe. The White Tigers are known for their teamwork because they train and live together. But, even with all the combinations Ray and Mariah used, neither could touch Chloe's blade. It was as if her blade made Ray and Mariah's blades bounce away as though it sent out electrical jolts.

"So this is the power of Zeus" Ray growled. "Driger!" The tiger emerged from the blade and growled fiercely. "Let's do this Mariah!"

"Right Ray! Let's go Galux!" Mariah called out to her blade. "Lynx Claw Attack!"

Both of the blader's bit beasts roared with excitement. Charging at Chloe's blade, they intertwine with each other's rhythm. They are perfect example of a tag team.

"I guess it's time to get serious Volteaus." She closed her eyes and her blade emitted a golden light. "Volteaus: Thunder Oasis!" The bit beast, a stallion with steel armor emerged from the blade. The blade's rotation increased and sent out volts of electricity toward Ray and Mariah. Driger barely dodged the attack but Galux caught the full force of the attack. The electricity was sent through her blade, causing the engine gear inside of her blade to activate and reverse the rotation of her blade, causing it to stop spinning.

"What, Glaux!" Mariah called out to her blade desperately.

Ray gritted his teeth and frowned. His partner was down and out of the battle. This was now a one on one battle. He growled under his breath and looked across the stadium at Tyson and Daichi's battle with Michelle. They weren't doing well either. He gasped when Daichi's blade was sent flying out of the stadium, creating a crater in the wall.

"Damn it! Strata Dragoon!" Daichi called after his blade.

Tyson and Ray connected gazes and nodded to each other. It was them versus the Chloe and Michelle. The Legendary Bit Beasts versus the God's creation.

"Let's do this Ray!" Tyson called out at his old teammate.

"Right! Let's go!" Ray roared out along with Tyson.

"Ready Parthaux!" Michelle commanded her blade

"Volteaus, get ready" Chloe glared at the two blades charging toward them.

A loud bump of the plane sent everyone flying. The blades spinning in the stadium flew out and each landing outside of the stadium. They felt the plane slow down to a complete stop. A voice called out over the intercom telling everyone they finally landed at their destination. Each blader sweat dropped wishing the pilot had told them earlier. Hilary began ranting about giving the pilot a piece of her mind. They all proceeded to leave the aircraft, having to pull an angry Hilary away from the pilots before she could actually kill them. After a short ride in a limousine they reached the facility. A group of guards took their luggage and led them inside. The Facility looked like a log cabin on the outside, but like a space ship on the inside. Everything was computer controlled; Kenny and Rose acted as if they fell into heaven, gawking over everything that beeped. The guys and girls were split, the guys on the right side of the building and the girls on the left.

Tyson and the others were shown their rooms, an apartment style room. The room had a kitchen and a common area and each bedroom was equipped with their own training station and beyblade workshop area. Tyson and the other guys each picked out their rooms and explored the compound. Tyson broke off from the tour as soon as they found the medical ward. As he entered the room he found Max and Emily sitting upright on their beds.

"We thought we heard you guys" Max said coolly.

"Max!" Tyson said running up to his best friend, hugging him tightly.

"Ouch, Tyson too hard!" Max laughed off his pain, happy to see his friend.

"Sorry Buddy!" Tyson smiled laughing as well.

Kenny and the other entered the room to say hello. Kenny introduced the members of Steel Orion to Max and Emily. He explained the whole situation, tying Max's story with everything they have experienced.

"So it's getting pretty bad out there" Max said rubbing his arms. He picks up Draciel from the table next to him. "Tyson there is a storm brewing out there, we have to be ready"

"I agree my friend" Tyson nods and looks back at his teammates and Steel Orion. He sighs and stares out the window. "Kai, where ever you are, I hope you're safe."

* * *

A young man, lying down on a grassy hill side stares at the dark clouds approaching in the sky. He closes his eyes and feels the breeze against his skin, his scarf flowing in the wind slightly. He sighs and pulls out his blue and red beyblade. The blade let out a screech of worry, the phoenix calling out to its master.

"I can feel it too Dranzer." The man looked at his blade and then back at the sky.

The clouds were getting closer and the temperature was dropping faster than it usually would. He could hear a red head calling out his name from a distance. He got up and walked in the direction of the voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Message to my readers:

I've seen a couple of word check errors that I need to look out for because my computer likes to correct things on its own. Yes computer, Beyblade is the correct term I'm looking for, not Berries or Bicycle.

Stupid spell check… -.-

Other than that, sorry it's taking me so long to update. My internet has been on and off for a couple of days and it's been killing my writing mood.

**Thanks again, Henshi**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Beyblade, just writing my own story.**

Chapter 5: Partners?

The time was midnight. Tyson and Max sat together in the common area of their apartment. They were up talking about everything under the sun that they could think of. The both of them enjoyed a Coke, staring out the window at the night snow falling to the ground. It was times like this that Tyson longed for the old days. Back then the Blade Breakers were inseparable, well with the exception of the lone wolf Kai, but even then the four of them were the best of friends. Maybe even brothers? Tyson looked at Max, seeing a flicker of worry in his eyes.

"What's on your mind Max?" Tyson stared at his blond haired friend

"It's been rough Tyson. For Emily especially. Leaving my mom behind didn't sit well with me or her" He sighed and looked at the floor. "I felt like we should have stayed, or at least helped."

"Max. Your mom wanted you safe so you could fight another day. Trust me she's okay and we will rescue her and everyone else." Tyson reassured.

Max nodded and smiled at Tyson. Max was about to head to bed when he heard a knock at the door. He walked over and opened it, surprised to see Chloe. He back away from the door and allowed her to enter. He noticed the blush Chloe's faces when she realized Tyson and Max were shirtless, wearing only some shorts.

"Hey Chloe, what's up?" Tyson asked the girl.

"I've come to ask for your company. I would like for you to take a walk with me. If you don't mind?" Chloe answered.

"Sure, we can talk" Tyson replied as he headed to his room to find a shirt to wear.

Chloe took a seat, awaiting Tyson's return. She looked around the room quietly, not saying a word to Max. Max noticed uneasiness of the girl; he turned to her in order to break the ice. Holding his hand out, she nodded as she took it in her own.

"Nice to meet you formerly, instead of in a hospital bed."

"It's good to meet you too Max Tate, the owner of the ultimate defensive Beyblade" Chloe squeezed his hand lightly before letting go.

"I think it's more of a pleasure to meet the girl who holds the power of a God in her pocket" Max laughed.

She smiled enjoying Max's company as she waited for Tyson. When Tyson returned, she bide Max goodnight and the two of them left the room. Max watched the two bladers walk away and smiled. He yawned and rubbed his eyes gently. It was time for him to sleep.

Hilary, who just left the pool, walked back to her room. She was wearing pink bikini top and black boy-shorts. She smiled to herself, feeling relaxed after her swim. As she was drying her hair, she almost ran into Tyson and Chloe. She looked up and stared into Tyson's smiling face.

"Hey there Hills" Tyson smiled down at his friend. "Just coming back from a swim?"

"Yeah, it was relaxing." Hilary noticed Tyson was walking with Chloe. Why were they taking a walk so late?

Tyson nodded and said goodnight to her. Chloe bowed toward her and continued down the hallway with Tyson. As they turned the corner, Hilary almost threw a temper tantrum. Tyson was so dense but she could see that Chloe was obviously flirting with him. Why are they together again? It was just like on the plane when everyone was sleep. She gripped the towel harder. Wait. Why am I so worried about Tyson? Hilary was fighting a losing battle in her mind because she later found herself following the two bladers. She followed them all the way back to the pool where they both took a seat at the edge of the pool; their feet dipped in the water. Hilary not wanting to be caught for snooping decided to hide in the clean towel basket.

"So why did you ask me to take a walk with you?" Tyson stared at Chloe.

"I couldn't sleep. I'm too worried about Priestess. She's like a mother to me" Chloe stared off at the sky.

"I understand. I'm worried about my Grandfather as well. He may be strong for an old guy, but he still worries me" Tyson smiled at Chloe. He began telling her stories about how his gramps would sneak up on him and beat him with his kendo sword. Chloe laughed and easily calmed down.

"Priestess seems to think we will be able to stop Qin Shi. Personally, we just received the blades not too long ago. We barely know what power they possess beyond the beyblade dish." She looks down at her hands. "I'm worried about my team. I have to be strong in front of Steel Orion. I'm their leader, but if I am scared and unprepared. They will be too."

Tyson placed a hand on hers and gave her one of his famous grins. Hilary felt herself blush; she loved the way Tyson smiled. She noticed that she was blushing and smacked her forehead hard.

"Trust me. We will get through this together. That's why we are here, to protect you and your team." Tyson gently lifted her head and nodded. Chloe nodded back.

"Thanks Tyson." Chloe smiled at Tyson, her brown eyes glistening in the moon light.

Tyson blushed, noticing how pretty Chloe was. He noticed they were still holding hands and quickly jerked his hand away. Chloe noticed his nervousness and decided it was time to go. She stated it was getting late and it was time for the two of them to head to bed. They all had a rigorous training schedule set up by Mr. Dickenson to attend to in the morning. As they walked away, Hilary emerged from the towel basket. She sighed as they walked away. Being able to read Tyson like a book was a gift and a curse. She could tell he was slowly falling for her. A bead of water slid down her cheek and touched her lips. She licked it and found it was rather salty for pool water.

"Am I crying?" Hilary wiped her face furiously. "Seriously, what is wrong with me?"

* * *

As the sun peaked through the blinds, Hilary rolled over to look at the clock. Pushing her untidy hair from her face she realized it was almost noon. He eyes were red and puffy. She's been crying all night. She decided to lie back down and pull the covers over her head, too embarrassed to face the world today. Just as she was beginning to fall asleep, she heard a knock at the door. She heard a voice call her name and gave it a sheepish groan. This person had better have a good reason to disturb her. Hilary slowly got out of bed and the knocks got louder, opening the door with irritation.

"What?"

"Hey Hilary, good afternoon" Kenny said brightly. "Did I wake you?"

Yes. Yes, you did.

"No you're fine Chief, what's up?" Hilary rubbed her eyes, trying to hide the fact she had been crying.

"Well, no one has seen you today. So I stopped by to see if you were alright. Everyone is in the training room if you would like to join us?" Kenny adjusted his glasses to get a better look at Hilary.

"Yeah sorry about that chief, I'll meet you down in the training room when I'm done getting ready" Hilary gave him a fake smile.

Kenny nodded and walked away. Hilary was glad he bought it. She really didn't want to explain why her eyes were red. Kenny was a smart kid but when it came to girls. He didn't know a thing. Hilary sighed and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water drip down her body.

"So, where is Hills?" Tyson asked his spectacle friend as he returned to the training room.

"She was still asleep, she'll be down in a minute" Kenny said with a smile.

Tyson nodded and went back to his training session. Each blader was paired up with a teammate. Tyson with Chloe, Michelle with Max, Taylor with Daichi, and Rose with Ray. The pairs of bladers looked at each other with curiosity. Suddenly a man wearing a black trench coat, with a white mask covering the features of his face appeared from a room.

"My name is Priest. Brother to Steel Orion's manager, Priestess. I was called here to train you all by Mr. Dickenson" The masked figure jumped gracefully in the air and landed on the other side of the stadium.

"Priest huh? So what kind of training did Mr. Dickenson have in mind?" Ray stared at the man intently.

"Ray Kon. All will be given to you in due time. These are your partners for the duration of my training camp. You are to bond and become as one in order to defeat the Dark King and his minions" Priest walked toward the group of bladers.

"I'm sick of this!" Tyson roared. "I'm sick of everyone hiding things from us, we deserve an answer. I have people to save! I don't have time for your riddles and games"

"I'm with Tyson on this one, I am tired of this. My mother is out there and I need to rescue her!" Max growled, his eyes flaring with passion.

"How are you going to save your loved ones when you can't even protect yourself?" Priest held out his blade, a grey and white beyblade with the symbol of the moon on the bit chip. "My Luna here could crush you all in an instant because you are all unstable. Your emotions, your worries, your pride! Everything is conflicting with your ability to draw out your beyblade's power!"

"How about you put that mouth of yours to the bey dish?" Daichi roared, taking out Strata Dragoon and attaching the bey to his launcher.

Michelle smirked, following suit. "If you think you can take us all on, then let our beys do the talking!"

"Gladly" Priest nodded to the bladers.

Each pair of bladers took a corner of the bey stadium, each holding their beyblades over the dish. Priest simply held his hand over the stadium, his beyblade resting in his palm.

"3!" Ray and Rose yelled.

"2!" said Daichi, Michelle, Max, and Taylor.

"1!" Tyson and Chloe roared.

"Let it rip!" They all exclaimed in unison as each of their blades entered the dish.

The beyblade resting in Priest's hand seemed to spin to live on its own. The beyblade stood upright first and began to rotate in his hand. They blade flew from his finger tips and landed in the middle of the dish, waiting as the other blades circled around it.

"What! No way can that be possible." Max stared at Priest. The other bladers gasped in return.

"I told you before; you have yet to unlock the true potential of your beyblades" Priest held his right hand out. "Now attack me! Show me what the power of the Legendary Bit-Beasts and the power of the Gods tastes like!"

"You asked for it!" Michelle smirked as she unleashed her special move. "Parthaux: Thousand Arrow Storm!" The black dragon with wings of fire erupted from the blade, letting out a screeching roar. The blade flew into the air and multiplied into a thousand beyblades, each beyblade descending toward the stadium.

"Michelle, that attack will hit us all!" Chloe yelled out at her teammate.

"I don't care. No one mocks the power of the Gods!" Michelle roared as she completed her attack, the beyblades fell from the sky with blinding speed.

"Shit, Driger dodge!" Ray yelled at his beyblade, the bey responding to his command trying to evade the oncoming attacks.

Tyson clenched his fist "Dragoon: Galaxy Storm!" A large tornado erupted from the blade sending the attack away from the stadium.

"Watch it Michelle! We aren't the enemy here." Max looked at his so-called partner.

"Bite me Blondie, this guy is mine. I don't care if he is Priestess' brother." Michelle growled back.

Rose sighed and watched the beyblade at the center of the stadium. She studied its movements quietly while the rest of the bladers bickered amongst each other. 'If we can't get our act together here, we won't stand a chance out there', she thought to herself.

"Exactly Rose" Priest stared at her. It was as if he was reading her mind. "No, I'm not reading your mind Rose; I'm reading your beyblade's movements and rotations. The slightest waiver in your spin cycle, the tiniest speed change, I can see every movement you make before you ever make it."

Rose noticed Priest place his two fingers, index and middle, of his right hand to his forehead. She realized it was the same movements that Priestess would do before she unleashed her special move.

"Ray, get Driger behind my blade!" She desperately called out to her partner. Ray complied and ordered Driger to spin behind his partner's blade. "Gaia: Gorgon Shield!" The blade glowed purple and a light wave engulfed itself as well and Driger.

"Clever. But it won't be enough." Priest touched his forehead. "Luna: Gravitation!" The beyblade's rotation increased to blinding speed and sent out a gust of wind, pushing every blade out of the stadium. Luna soared into the sky and landed on Priest's open palm. "It doesn't matter what blade you have. You could have the strongest blade in existence but you all lack one thing, teamwork. You all need it. Or you will all be crushed under Qin Shi, plain and simple." Priest walked away, toward the door he came from. "One week you have with your partners to come together as one. Until then, the world will be waiting as it is consumed by chaos. "

Michelle gritted her teeth. Never had she been humiliated before like this. She felt a hand on her shoulder; Max was trying to calm her down. "Fuck off Blondie. If you hadn't got in my way, I would have crushed him." She walked out of the training room, angrily slamming the door behind her.

Max shot Tyson and Ray a pleading look. He knew that getting to act together with Michelle was close to impossible. Tyson just sighed and watched the door that the masked man left through.

"One week. Then let's get to work" Tyson looked at Chloe. She nodded and smiled.

Hilary looked at Tyson. Great, he will be spending more time with her. She'll never get her chance to talk to him. A loud beeping sound of an incoming call on Kenny's computer alerted everyone, shocking Hilary from her thoughts. Kenny answered the call and noticed it was Kai.

"Kai, it's good to see you!" Kenny exclaimed. The other blade breakers surrounded Kenny and his laptop.

"Good to see you all. I'm on a plane that Mr. Dickenson sent, headed for your location. Something big is happening in Russia. Dark figures were falling from the sky attacking everyone." The group could see the blood dripping from his face.

"Just like in China" Ray said to himself.

"I have Bryan with me. Tala and Ian stayed behind to protect us. Things weren't looking good when we left. I don't think they will make it."

"Kai be safe alright!" Hilary blurted out without realizing what she said.

Kai nodded and ended the call. Kenny sighed and closed his laptop. "Great first Japan, and then it happens China. Now Russia is under attack? Qin Shi's evil is spreading faster that I thought."

The week they had which first seemed like an eternity, now felt shorter. They were running out of time, quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

Message to my readers:

Sorry, my Internet still being stupid. I promise Ill update more when it is fixed.

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thanks again, Henshi

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Beyblade, just writing my own story.

Chapter 6: Shield and Sword

The next day after a good breakfast, the bladers split up into their pairs and all began practicing. Ray and Rose both decided to head to the forest for a change of scenery. They found a path that led them down to an open prairie. Once they decided this was a good enough spot they released their blades into the forest floor. Driger tailed Gaia as they both dodged trees and rocks. Rose flashed a smile at Ray that causes Ray to blush.

"Vell iz seems our blades are how you say, compatible?" Rose looked at Ray with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, I'll say. I am usually only able to synchronize like this with the White Tigers, but it's fairly easy with you" Ray smiled, watching as Driger and Gaia familiarize with each other.

"I agree" Rose held her hand out and commanded her blade to react to her movements. "Shall we join zem?"

Ray simply nods and follows his partner. She dodges each tree easily, her hair whipping in the wind. Ray watched as she twirls, twists and turns to dodge the oncoming trees. Ray smirks as his training in China return to the surface, dodging and following her motions with ease.

"Rose?" She turned he head slightly towards Ray, while still being able to see what was in her way.

"Wi?"

"I don't know much about you, mind sharing?" Ray asked as their blades climbed a tree. Both bladers followed suit.

"Vell, I was born in France. Living in zee country side, there was not much zu do, No? So Beyblading was somthin' zat kept mi busy" Rose jumped from tree limb to tree limb. "Gaia and I met through my father. He was a researcher as vell. He gave me it as his dying wish. Zen after about three years, Priestess found mi and recruited mi. And, zee rest iz history, Wi?"

"Interesting, Thanks for sharing Rose" Ray smiled.

Rose and Ray landed back in the prairie with their blades, both the bladers and the bit beasts tired from their trip. Ray and Rose held out their hands and the blades slammed into each other, before flying back into their owners grasp.

"Seems like we will a great team" Ray sat down on a nearby stump.

Rose simply nodded and watched the sky. A light breeze blew some of her hair into her face. Ray couldn't help himself and stared at the girl. To be a person with so many hardships, she sure didn't show it. With her demeanor and beauty, many people would think she's been pampered all her life. Ray almost fell off the stump when he realized Rose was looking back at him.

"Iz there somethin' on mi face?" Rose asked frantically patting her cheeks, quickly taking out a compact mirror to look at her face.

"No not at all you're perfect" Ray smiled weakly, a drop of sweat rolling down his neck.

"Oh, vell thank you Ray" Rose smiled.

The two decided that after a break they would continue to train. As they day went on, Rose and Ray bonded. Unknowingly, a pair of eyes watched them from the trees above.

* * *

Mariah and Hilary walked about the corridors, trying to find something to keep them busy. They awaited Kai and Bryan's arrival. But, until then they had been alone for most of the day. Tyson and the others went off to different corners of the forest to train. Emily and Kenny were locked in Emily's room, studying some schematics Mr. Dickenson sent them. Mariah and Hilary sighed.

"I feel so useless" Mariah looked at her friend.

"I know how you feel, but at least you can beyblade" Hilary sighed "If I got attacked, I am going to need one of you to help me."

"True, maybe you should get one of the training beys around the lab and practice?" Mariah smirked, one of her famous cat-like grins. "Maybe Kai can help you?"

Hilary's face went red like a tomato. She scoffed and turned her head away from Mariah. Mariah could not help herself and just laughed at her red-faced friend.

"Oh come on, I was only joking" Mariah smiled

"I doubt he'd help me anyway," Hilary sighed "We haven't spoken as much as we used to. He probably would be too caught up with training to bother with me"

A bead of sweat rolled down Mariah's neck. 'Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up,' she thought. She decided to keep her mouth closed as they walked towards the kitchen. She decided to look for something to bake for everyone. Maybe cooking something would keep them busy until everyone came in for dinner.

"How about we make cookies for everyone?" Mariah turned to Hilary, "To show our gratitude for all their hard work?"

"Sounds like a great plan Mariah!" Hilary perked up, ready to do something other than walk around aimlessly.

* * *

Driger and Gaia slammed into each other, kicking up dirt and other debris. The beys circled each other, and then attacked again with more force. With each clash, sparks could be seen. Driger dodged an attack from Gaia barely, dodging the rocks as well. Driger howled and charged at Gaia, grinding against the bey. Gaia glowed purple and began to spin faster.

"Gaia: Gorgon Pulse!" Rose called out to her bey. The beyblade responded as a surge of air released from it, knocking Driger into a tree stump. Driger growled and spun faster, cutting through the stump, leaving a beyblade size hole in it.

"Nice moves Ray!" Rose smiled at him, Gaia letting out an excited hiss.

"Not bad yourself Rose" Ray smiled at her, Driger roaring with anticipation of the next moves.

A white and grey beyblade flew from the bushes, slamming into Driger, which knocked Driger into Gaia. The beyblade landed upon the stump, spinning in one place.

"Good to see you practicing. Now it's time to see if all that practicing paid off" Priest stared at them, a smirk plastered on his face.

"You got it!" Rose and Ray roared back.

Priest nodded and sent his blade after theirs. Driger and Gaia clashed with Luna, eagerly to settle the score from before. The three blades kicked up sparks and dust as their battle continued. Luna evaded an attack from Driger, which almost made Driger hit Gaia. Gaia dodged and tried to connect an attack on Luna, but the blade eluded her attack with blinding speed.

"Damn it!" Ray growled.

"He's too fast" Rose frowned at her blade.

Luna moved again, slamming into both Driger and Gaia, sending them back towards their owners. The blades slammed into a tree behind Rose, causing the tree to tip and fall towards her. Ray jumped and pushed Rose out of harm's way, but found himself in trouble as the tree came crashing down.

"Gaia: Gorgon Pulse!" The blade emitted a purple light and slammed into the falling tree, splitting it in half. The tree broke apart, barely missing Ray.

"Thanks Rose, I owe you one!" Ray smiled at his partner.

"Same here" Rose smiled back

Ray got off the ground and stood next to his partner. Driger and Gaia spun next to each other, mimicking their owners.

"Use your heads Bladers," Priest called out to them "Separately you cannot defeat me, but together you might be able to figure out a plan before I crush you"

"He's right," Rose whispered. "If we keep attacking like this, we will lose."

"I won't let that happen again," Ray looked at her "What can we do?"

"I've been watching his movements. His blade is quick, faster than both of ours separately. But if we can stop it from moving, one solid attack from Driger could easily do the trick" Rose tapped her lips, thinking. "I got it, I will use Gaia's Gorgon Shield to impede Luna's movements, and confine it to one spot. You get Driger some air time and at the right moment, strike!"

"Sounds like a plan" Ray nodded toward his partner, amazed at how she came up with such an elaborate but simple plan.

"What will it be kids?" Priest called out to the bladers.

"We are just getting started!" Ray growled as Driger and Gaia charged and collided with Luna.

"This same weak tactic," Priest sighed. "Children never learn."

Luna repelled Gaia and Driger easily. Driger used the power of Luna's attack to propel itself into the trees. Gaia stood its ground and attacked Luna. Gaia glowed purple and began to circle the blade, keeping it in one spot. The energy emitting from Gaia seemed to keep the blade anchored to that spot.

"Clever, but you seemed to have forgotten my special move." Priest smiled as he touched his forehead with his two fingers. "Luna: Gravi-"

"Now Ray!" Rose yelled out, interrupting Priest's focus, catching him off guard.

"Driger!" Ray called out to his beyblade. The beyblade launched itself into the air and came crashing down to earth with blinding speed.

Driger came crashing down on Luna, sending the white and grey blade into a bolder. The blade created a crater in the stone as it hit. The blade fell to the ground, and spun out.

"Excellent. Now continue to work as a team." Priest smiled as he picked up his beyblade. "You're far from being ready."

* * *

Ray and Rose returned to the facility to find everyone in the kitchen. The smell of chocolate chip cookies hit them both as they walked through the doorway.

"Hey guys! Check out what Hilary and Mariah made for us!" Tyson said as he and Daichi went to town on the mountain of baked goods.

"They are for everyone's hard work and focus," Mariah smiled at Ray. She noticed that Rose's hand was entirely too close to Ray's. She immediately tensed up, and gripped the tray she was holding.

Rose and Ray sat at the table with everyone else, enjoying the cookies and milk as a snack before bed. All the bladers spoke about their day of training, Ray learning that Max and Michelle's day weren't as productive as his own. Mariah poked him gently on the arm. Ray turned to her and could barely hear what she was saying to him. Tyson and Daichi had just broken out in an argument over a cookie that was apparently larger than the others.

"Hope you guys saved me some" said a cool voice from the doorway.

The bladers looked up and noticed the scarf wearing blader standing in the doorway with his teammate Bryan.

"Kai!" everyone yelled.

He nodded and walked in the kitchen, Bryan following his movements. Tyson ran up to his eternal rival and bumped fists with his.

"Long time no see Tyson," Kai smirked.

"Too long Kai!" Tyson eagerly responded.

Ray stood up and shook Kai's hand. Even though they had been on the same team for years and fought against each other in the last tournament, Kai was an equal in Ray's mind. Kai shook his hand firmly.

"Good to see you Kai" Ray smiled.

"Likewise Ray" Kai nodded.

Kenny stood up and introduced the members of Steel Orion to Kai and Bryan. They all sat down in the kitchen and turned on the news. The headlines reported that Tsunamis and Tornados have been spotted all across Japan, China, and Germany.

"It's rough out there" Kai frowned, staring at the screen. "Whatever we are going to do, we have to do it soon before there isn't anything or anyone left to save."

"Right, we'll fix this together" Tyson smiled at his friend.

"I hope so" Bryan spoke up from his spot by the refrigerator.

Hilary couldn't help herself and simply stared at Kai. She noticed his muscles, his fiery eyes, and his smooth skin. She wondered how soft his lips were. She bit her bottom lip lightly, hoping she would find out soon. A light bump from someone next to her shocked her back to reality. She noticed it was Chloe.

"You were drooling" Chloe frowned at the small wet spot on her pants.

"Sorry!" Hilary exclaimed, her face slowly becoming red again. "These cookies are just so tasty!"

"Yeah, they are. Good job on them." Chloe smiled gently, turning away from Hilary.

Hilary cleared her mind and settled her emotions. When she looked up she noticed Kai was staring at something. She felt his eyes lock onto hers. He was looking at her. His mouth was moving but she could not hear a word he was saying. Slowly becoming lost in his eyes, she was shocked back into reality by Tyson yelling into her ear.

"Huh, what's going on?" Hilary asked.

"I was asking you to pass me the milk, but apparently your ears were clogged" Kai coolly answered as he drank from the glass he received from Kenny.

Hilary silently kicked herself in embarrassment. The one time she could do something for him, she screws it up. A tear rolls down her cheek and she rushes from the kitchen before anyone could see. Luckily for her, no one was paying attention to her, and barely noticed she left the kitchen. Except maybe two people, Tyson and Kai.

Hilary returned from the bathroom, realizing she had been in there for hours. Everyone who was in the kitchen either were taking a shower, practicing, or sleeping. She noticed the glasses and plates on the table. Knowing the kitchen staff would clean it up in the morning, she decided to clean the dishes to take her mind off of everything. She began to wash the glasses, humming to herself.

"Why are you still awake?" a low voice from the doorway asked.

Hilary jumped and turned around noticing it was Bryan. "Bryan, hasn't your mother told you not to sneak up on someone?"

"Hasn't your mother told you to not stay up so late?" Bryan smirked. He grabbed a soda from the refrigerator and sat at the table. "Besides at least I can function properly in front of him."

Hilary scoffed and went back to washing the dishes. She knew exactly who 'him' was. No extra words were needed. He was talking about Kai. She felt a tear roll down her cheek again. She was crying again for no reason this time.

"What's wrong sniffles?" Bryan mocked.

"How dare you come in here and make fun of me!" Hilary turned to Bryan and growled.

"You're too weak sniffles. You need more strength. He will never notice you if you keep breaking down like that" Bryan laughed.

"What the hell can I do Bryan? I sure as hell can't beyblade! You guys have it so easy," Hilary growled at Bryan, fresh tears streaming down her face. "You all are able to tell each other's feelings through a bey battle. I wish I could be able to do that! Then I wouldn't fumble over my words and look like an idiot in front of him!"

"I'll teach you" Bryan smirked.

"What?" Hilary wiped her eyes.

"I'll teach you to beyblade. You're going to need to protect yourself incase no one is around to help you. Even the two computer freaks can beyblade." Bryan rose from his chair. "Meet me in the forest every morning at six. We have a short time period to get you at least to be able to control the bey's movements."

Hilary smiled and watched as Bryan left the kitchen. She wiped her eyes and blinked away the rest of her tears. Now that she had the teacher, she could finally do what everyone else is able to do. Show their feelings through beyblading. Tyson stopped himself from entering the kitchen. His heart feeling like it had broken into a thousand pieces. The twisting feeling in his gut made him feel even worse. He came to check up on Hilary and found out something he never wanted to believe. Hilary liked Kai.


	7. Chapter 7

Message to my readers:

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Thanks again, Henshi

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Beyblade, just writing my own story.

Chapter 7: The Sky Is Your Limit

Hilary woke up at five o'clock in anticipation of her training. She rushed to get ready and rushed out the door. She nearly tripped over a small package that was set in front of her door. She picked it up and read the note attached to it.

_Dear Hilary,_

_ Bryan told me he would teach you how to beyblade. I'm excited for you. So Emily and I spent all last night creating a beyblade that suited your personality. Its name is Angel. The cyber bit beast is a falcon. Yeah I know the last time me battled cyber bit beasts, they were evil. But that's what Mr. Dickenson sent me. Some information to help improve our beyblades for the battle against the Emperor. I included a launcher as well for you. Good luck and make us proud._

_Emily and Chief._

Hilary smiled and tore into the package. The grey and pink beyblade with a white launcher and blue dragon ripcord lay in the box. She picked up the beyblade and gripped it tightly, trying not to cry over her friend's generosity. She reminded herself to thank the both of them later. Hilary looked at her watch and it read five forty-five. She threw the remains of the package on the bed and ran out the front door.

Hilary reached the spot Bryan told her to meet him at with two minutes to spare. She relaxed and breathed out heavily. Her breath came out as a frosty cloud, it was cold this morning. A beyblade whipped past her face and landed on the ground in front of Hilary. Hilary jumped, nearly screamed as the beyblade spun past her.

"First lesson: Always be alert, no matter what" Hilary turned around watching a shirtless Bryan walk over to her. "You have on an undershirt, right?"

Hilary nodded and stared at Bryan. His body was covered in scars and gashes. She knew he didn't have a great child hood but didn't think it was this bad.

"Shirt off. You must feel what your beyblade feels. Don't worry I have no interest in seeing your body" Bryan walked up to his blade, holding his hand out over it. The beyblade jumped into his hand as he caught it with ease.

Hilary complied and took her shirt off revealing a sports bra. She shivered a bit as the cold air whipped at her skin. She gripped her blade in her hand tightly and smiled down at it. This was her beyblade. Somehow it made her feel a little warmer.

"Second lesson: A beyblader needs to have endurance or the beyblade will spin out. You must have to be able to outlast your opponent when they are of equal power. "Bryan closed his eyes and pointed towards the woods. "There in a waterfall in that direction. The time is now six-fifteen. It is 3 mile hike; make it there in forty-five minutes."

Hilary nodded and took off into the woods, running as fast as she could. As she past trees, branches swung back, hitting her face and all across her upper body. She winced at the pain but kept going. She tripped on an exposed tree root and fell to the ground with a sickening thud. She struggled to get up, her arms shaking from the pain. A stinging feeling in her right arm suddenly caused her to bite her lip to keep from screaming. Her wrist was swollen. She winced as she rose from the ground determined to push on. When she finally reached the beach of the waterfall she fell to her knees and soaked her wrist in the water.

"Pathetic."

Hilary turned around and stared at the man, her eyes still stained with tears.

"I gave you forty-five minutes. You took two hours. We are behind schedule" Bryan walked toward the waterfall.

Hilary got up, ignoring the pain in her wrist, she followed Bryan closely. He stopped at the waterfall and sat down under the running water. He patted the stone next to her, commanding Hilary to sit next to him. She sat down and nearly doubled over from the water pressure. She tried to keep herself sitting straight up but her swollen wrist screamed in pain every time she adjusted.

"Third lesson: Notice everything around you, but focus only on your blade. You must stay in complete control when the battle gets heated." Bryan released his blade and Falborg landed on a rock in front of him. Bryan stared at his blade intently, barely flinching as the water rushed against his body. A salmon jumped out of the water and almost hit his blade. Bryan clenched his fist and the blade dodged the fish with ease. Hilary winced as she watched him.

"Okay I understand" Hilary took out her launcher and attached Angel to it. She pulled the rip cord as hard as she could, which caused her wrist to scream at her. Her blade skidded across the water and missed the rock, landing into the river. She sighed as Bryan shook his head.

"Focus Hilary!" He rose from his rock and looked at his watch. "it's almost lunch time. Head back to the facility and eat lunch. Meet me back at the spot for your next lesson."

Hilary nodded and Bryan walked away. She felt as if she was going to pass out from the pain. She walked over to the river and picked up her blade. Staring down at it, she began to doubt herself. She gripped the blade harder, remembering Bryan's words from last night. She walked back under the waterfall and began practicing launching her blade to land on the rock. Bryan smirked from the bushes.

"So she's not hopeless" He walked off towards the facility.

* * *

Chief typed rhythmically upon his laptop. Decoding the information he received from Mr. Dickenson was proving to be a challenge. He watched as Emily worked on some of the guys' beyblades as they took a break from training. He smiled as she wiped her brow of sweat, the look of burning intensity in her eyes. He loved how they were so similar when it came to beyblades. Emily looked up and adjusted her glasses.

"Hey Kenny, you mind running these schematics of Dragoon and Dranzer?" Emily handed the beyblades to Kenny. "I need to make sure they are at working condition."

"Sure Emily, no problem" Kenny nodded. Emily smiled and walked away. Kenny watched as her hips swayed as she walked away. Her curves caused the bulge in his pants to grow bigger. Emily bent over to pick up a beyblade part. Kenny almost had a nose bleed as he caught sight of her panties. Emily turned around and caught Kenny staring.

"Kenny, what are you looking at?" Emily asked sweetly, clenching her fist.

Kenny dug his head behind his computer and sighed. Emily, she was as beautiful as she was dangerous.

* * *

Bryan walked towards the waterfall and noticed that Hilary was still sitting under the waterfall, her beyblade spinning on the rock. He could see the focus in Hilary's eyes as she focused to keep her beyblade spinning. Bryan smiled and called her over to him. When she reached him, he threw a towel in her face.

"Wipe off" Bryan held her shirt in his other hand.

As Hilary wiped herself down, she winced as her wrist still screamed in pain. As she put on her shirt, Bryan grabbed her hand. He began wrapping a bandage around her wrist tightly. Hilary sighed as the pressure took some of the pain from her injury. Bryan opened a lunch box and handed her a sandwich.

"Kai would kill me If you got hurt. So be careful out here." Bryan let go of her hand and ate his own sandwich.

Hilary looked at Bryan with a surprised look. Even with his hard exterior and haunting past, he had a soft side. No wonder he put up with Kai's nonchalant attitude. He was the same way. She smiled to herself and bit into her sandwich. Bryan looked at the sky and watched as the birds flew by.

"Even with your injury, we are still going to practice" Bryan stood up and walked toward the forest. "Let's get to work Sniffles!" He turned toward Hilary and launched his blade at her.

Hilary jumped up and launched her blade frantically at Bryan's blade. The two blades clashed in mid-air then landed on the ground, continuing to attack each other.

"Pathetic!" Bryan growled, "Lesson one: Always be alert!" Bryan commanded Falborg to show no mercy. The blade unleashed a barrage of attack upon Angel. Hilary cringed, as her blade took the beating.

"Fight Hilary, leave everything you have in the bey dish!" Bryan glared at her.

"I'm just learning how to control it today!" Tears began to form in her eyes. "I can't just get up and do the things you have been doing for years!"

Hilary gasped as Angel was sent flying, grazing her cheek. The beyblade slammed into the dirt, and spun out. Hilary walked over to her bey and picked it up, checking for any damages.

"Your weakness is that you have no courage in yourself," Bryan held his hand out and Falborg returned to him. "Second lesson: Stay focused on your beyblade, or have you forgotten that too?"

Hilary eyes dropped the ground. Ashamed that she not only couldn't hold her own for more than two minutes, she had forgotten the first two rules.

"Tomorrow. You will do everything I showed you today, and then meet me in the clearing in the forest for battle training." Bryan walked back toward the facility. "I hope to see better results tomorrow."

* * *

Mariah left her room with a sigh. Now that Hilary wasn't around anymore she was basically alone. She walked down the hallway and checked her watch. It was almost time for everyone to head back for dinner. She decided to watch the sunset on the balcony until dinner time. Maybe she and Ray could finally spend some quality time together. As she watched the sun slowly fall beneath the horizon she recognized a familiar voice. Ray's voice. She watched as Ray and Rose returned from the forest from their training.

"Good job today Ray" Rose smiled up at him.

"You too Rose. A little more practice and we should have that technique in a few days" Ray smiled back.

Rose stopped in front of the door.

"What's wrong Rose?"

Rose stood on her toes and gently kissed both of Ray's cheeks. A light blush seemed to spread across Ray's face like a wildfire. Rose smiled and winked.

"Zat how we zay goodbye in France" Rose walked the facility, leaving the surprised Chinese blader at the doorstep. "See you at dinner Ray."

Mariah did everything she could to not jump over the railing and beat the life out of Rose. Mariah angrily went inside and closed the door. Her eyes welled up with tears and she slid down the door, bringing her knees to her chest. As she hugged herself she began to cry. As her tears fell, a burning anger grew inside of her. She would never have thought that she would lose Ray to someone else. This meant war.

* * *

Tyson left dinner early, seeing as the one person who he wanted to be there wasn't. She probably was too tired to come eat after her training. Tyson walked down the hallway until he came to the boy's apartment. He opened the door to find Max sprawled out on the couch.

"Max?" Tyson stared at the boy, surprised he was even there.

"Hey Tyson," He groaned from the couch.

"Training that hard?" Tyson laughed.

"No, it's not the training. It's Michelle. She is unbelievably cold and selfish. "Max wipes his face with his hand, as if to wipe all his stress away. "If we can get past arguing maybe we could get some work done. She is almost as bad as Rick!"

Tyson smiled and sat on the floor near the couch. "Max can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything" Max sat up and stared at the boy.

"What do you think of Hilary?" Tyson scratched his head lightly

"Girl advice?" Max sat up and smiled, "She is a great girl. She's sweet, when she wants to be, hardworking, and supportive. She is our biggest fan!"

"Do you think she would be interested in me?" Tyson stared at the ground.

"Maybe you should ask her yourself?" Max laid back on the couch. "You guys are always fighting. I never would have thought you liked her Tyson. It's kind of hard for me to tell, with me on the outside looking in."

"Right. Thanks Max." Tyson got up and decided to go take a walk to clear his head.

As Tyson left the apartment, Ray walked in with a confused look on his face. Tyson nodded to Ray as he walked down the hall. Ray sat in the same spot Tyson did, turning to Max.

"So Rose just kissed me." Ray looked at his blonde friend.

"Where?" Max rolled over to look at Ray. When Ray pointed to his cheeks, Max laughed to himself. "Ray that's a custom in France. They do that to say hello and goodbye. I've been kissed all the time when my mother has business in France"

"You sure, cause I think she likes me" Ray shook his head and run a hand through her hair.

"What makes you think that?" Max, now intrigued by his Chinese friend.

"The way she walked away. Her body movements, the sway of her hips." Ray smiled.

Max shook his head and a small smile broke across his face. Apparently he was the love guru.

* * *

Hilary could do nothing but grunt and groan at her friend as she ranted, walking angrily around her room. Mariah had been going on for hours about Rose kissing Ray. No matter how many times Hilary told her it was just customary that she did it, because it was probably a habit. Mariah would just retaliate saying that they are in America not France. A knock at the door was the only thing that got Hilary to move from her spot on the bed. As she opened the door, she saw it was Chloe.

"Hilary, may I speak with you?" Chloe smiled gently.

"Sure, what's up?" Hilary asked, closing the door behind her.

"I know this isn't my place but I must ask you a question. Is there something between Tyson and you besides a friendship?" Chloe looked directly into her eyes.

Hilary flushed, a light blush crossing her face from the bluntness of the question. "Why do you ask?"

"Well he was out of it today at practice. It was as if Dragoon was doing his own thing and Tyson was an empty shell. I don't know him that well but it seems as if his mind was occupied with something or someone else." Chloe frowned, "I know you and him argue a lot. I was hoping you two didn't get into a fight or anything. I'm worried about him."

"Oh well no we haven't fought in a couple of days now. With all my training I barely have time for anything. But I'm sure he would tell you if you asked." Hilary smiled weakly.

"Okay. Then I will tomorrow. Thanks a lot. Sorry to disturb your rest." Chloe walked away down the hall towards her room.

When Hilary walked back into her room she found Mariah on her bed. She sat down next to the girl and watched as the Chinese blader, scribbled angrily onto a writing pad.

"So what did she want?" Mariah asked as her pencil tore the piece of paper she was drawing on.

"She told me that Tyson wasn't acting like himself. She was worried about him" Hilary looked down at her lap.

"Oh. You think she likes him? "Mariah smirked.

"I don't know. But, she has this look in her eyes like she wants to protect him" Hilary closed her eyes. "The same fiery look Kai gives me."

"Well that's good isn't it? Now you can focus on the one you want to be with?" Mariah smiled and turned over on her back.

"Yeah, right." Hilary sighed and fell back on the bed. "If I can even get him to notice me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Message to my readers:**  
** Hello there. Sorry for my long absence. College got rough this year. But I am back and will be writing more frequently.**  
**Thanks for reading :)**  
**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Beyblade, just writing my own story.**

Chapter 8: Understanding

Tyson & Chloe

Tyson laid back on his bed, covering his face with his hands. He let out a long sigh and turned over. Maybe he would try to take a nap, and clear his head. Hilary liked Kai. His mind was not on his blading, and that wasn't like him. The emperor's reign is moving faster than he thought. Everything seems to be happening too quickly. A light knock could be heard at his door.

"Who is it?" Tyson sat up on the bed and looked at the door.

"Its me, open please?" said the voice of a sandy-brown eyed blader.

Tyson opened the door and Chloe stood in the doorway, a small smile on her face. In her hands she held a tray with two cups of hot chocolate. She held the tray up, tilting her head to the side.

"May I?"

Tyson moved aside and allowed her sit on his bed. He closed the door and sat down next to her. She handed him a cup and proceeded to sip on her own cup.

"So what's been on your mind lately," She looked at him, her eyes staring into his "You haven't been on your game lately."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me Chloe. You have other things to worry about" Tyson took a sip of his hot chocolate and set the cup on the table by his bed.

"Okay well since being nice didn't work, you need to get your fucking act together. I'm sick of you always zoning our during our rehearsals. Your attention span is worse than a squirrel . Look get it in gear, or I will for you." Chloe stood up, a stern look in her eye than made Tyson cringe a little.

"Sorry I-

"- Don't be sorry Tyson Granger!" She turned and walked towards the door. "Just fix it."

Chloe opened the door and proceeded to walk out of Tyson's room. She stopped in the doorway and turned around, pushing the hair from her eyes and tucking it behind her ear. "And don't tell me not to worry about you. I care too much." She closed the door behind her and walked off. Tyson could hear her footsteps get fainter as she walked down the hall.

"She cares?" Tyson stared at the door, then turned his attention the cup of hot chocolate. He frowned and took another sip. Girls.

* * *

Max & Michelle

The next morning Kai woke up to the sounds of yelling and arguing. Groaning, Kai rolled out of bed and ruffled his hair into place. He put his clothes on and went to find the source of the commotion that woke him up. It was Saturday and they finally had a break from practice. Someone was going to pay.

"Blondie get your filthy hands off my damn waffle!" Michelle tugged at the plate Max was holding.

"What the hell is your problem! I was obviously next in line to get food!" Max tugged back.

"Haven't you ever heard of women first you inconsiderate blonde-haired freak!" Michelle growled and gripped the plate harder.

"Yeah I have actually. But, for that to happen you would actually need to be a woman!" Max growled back.

Kai walked into the kitchen and frowned. He noticed everyone else's faces. Even Tyson and Daichi were being civilized this morning. Kai walked up to the two bladers and took the plate from both of them.

"Mine. Got a problem? Fight me. If not? Shut the fuck up." Kai walked to the table and poured syrup on the waffle. He sat down next to Hilary, who offered him some juice. He took it, thanking her, not paying Max and Michelle any attention.

Max sighs and rubbed the back of his neck. He knew he wasn't going to argue with Kai. He turned and got another plate, placing a waffle on it. He turned and held out he place for Michelle to take.

"Here. Sorry for being such an ass this early. A gentleman are supposed to cater to the woman" Max smiled lightly.

Michelle slapped the plate from his hand and growled. The other bladers jumped in reaction.

"Michelle, what the hell is wrong with you?" Chloe stood up and glared at her.

"What is wrong with me? I don't need his fucking sympathy!" She pointed at Max. "And, I don't need his attitude either! I'll take both of you on!" She glared at Kai, who simply sat there and ate the waffle.

"Mitchy, you need to calm down" Taylor stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. Michelle violently shook it off.

"So you guys are taking Blondie's side! Some teammates you are! I'm out of here" Michelle left the kitchen and walked out the front door, slamming it on her way out.

Max was about to after her because he felt it was his fault all of this happened, but Chloe shook her head.

"Let her go cool off first. Going after her now, a battle will be ensured to follow." Chloe nodded at Max then continued to eat.

Max stared at the front door and frowned. Why did she act this way around him? Why does she hate him so much? Why is she so angry with everyone? Max intended to find out the answers.

* * *

Daichi & Taylor

"148,149,150!" Daichi flipped down from the branch he was doing sit-ups on. He stretched again and took out his beyblade aiming at the cans lined up on the ground. Even though it was a rest day, he was still going to train.

"Let it rip! Go Strata Dragoon!"

The purple and gold beyblade flew from its launcher and landed on the ground with incredible force. The bey swerved between the cans, dodging them at the very last second. Daichi smiled at his blade, proud at his work ethics.

"Now Strata Dragoon! Faster!" Daichi ordered his blade. The beyblade responded, increasing its speed as it dodged the cans. "Good job! Now faster!" The blade almost became a blur as it swerved between the cans.

"Hi Daichi!" Taylor appeared behind Daichi, smiling.

Daichi, now caught off guard, lost control of his beyblade and Strata Dragoon made a wrong maneuver and slammed into a tree. The beyblade rebounded from the tree and Daichi caught it in his hand.

"Damn it, I lost control!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Daichi! I didn't realize you were practicing" Taylor frowned.

"It's fine Taylor. Did you need something?"Daichi turned towards the girl.

"No I just wanted to watch you. You're always so focused at practice, so I wanted to see how you act by yourself. And, it seems you are the same" Taylor smiled, moving hair from her face.

"Yeah, I have to better myself. It always seems like Tyson is ahead of me by a thousand miles. I have to keep pushing myself to become better than him. I feel like every time I take two steps forward he takes ten. Tyson doesn't even see me as a rival. Kai is literally his only equal that he goes all out for." Daichi looked down at Strata Dragoon and squeezed the blade lightly. "Its what my dad would want."

Taylor placed a hand on his shoulder lightly. Daichi looked up and smiled at her. Taylor leaned closer to him and planted a gently kiss on his cheek.

"I know you can do it" Taylor smiled and turned to walk back into the house.

"Taylor, can you tell me something?" Daichi stood there staring at his beyblade.

"Yes?" Taylor turned around to answer him. She stood there patiently waiting for a response.

"Do you have feelings for me?" Daichi stared at her intently, awaiting her answer.

Daichi's question caught her so of guard, she began to blush furiously, her ears and cheek began to turn red. She twiddle her thumbs against one another and stared at the ground.

"Yes, I do. I think your amazing. You're cool, funny, talented, and strong-willed." Taylor looked up at him.

"Taylor that's nice and all, thank you for feeling that way. But, I don't have time for relationships. My focus is becoming the best, the number one blader. I feel relationships are a distraction. Just look at Tyson. He might not see it, but everyone notices how Hilary gets to him. I can't afford that. So, I would appreciate it if you could keep our relationship strictly professional at practice." Daichi looked away at the sun set.

Taylor nodded in response. It was all she could do to keep herself from crying. She turned to walk away, feeling rejected and did not want to cry in front of him. She walked into the house and closed the door.

Daichi sighed and watched her walk away. He could never show what she really meant to him. He would feel weak and that's something he is not willing to risk. Not for a girl. He turned back around and continued to practice.

* * *

Ray & Mariah

Ray walked out of the shower, his body still dripping and hair matted down on his head. He dried off his body and put his clothes on. He left the bathroom and noticed someone walking down the hallway toward him. He realized the pink haired blader and smiled.

"Hey Mariah, how's it going?" Ray watched her as she walked past him and down the hallway.

Mariah, turned the corner and stopped, leaning against the wall. She bit her lip hard, determined she was not going to cry. She wanted to be around Ray but, the thought of Rose kept her from doing that.

Ray scratched his head and continued to his room. As he entered his room he found Rose sitting on the couch in the common room.

"'Ello Ray" Rose smiled sweetly.

"Hey there Rose" Ray smiled "Why are you here?"

"I'm juzt here to zee you, iz zat a problem?" She looked at him.

"Not at all" Ray smiled and took a seat next to her.

For the next couple of hours, the two talked and chatted about everything they could think of. The room filled with laughter and smiles, contradictory how the rest of the house was feeling at the moment. Ray felt at ease when he spent time with Rose, as if all of his problem and the looming terrors were never there. He could tell, their bond was getting stronger by the day, thus improving their team skills.

"Ray, May I azk you zomthin'?" Rose tilted her head.

"Anything, shoot?" Ray sat up from his place to hear her better.

"Do you and Mariah have a, how you Americans zay, a thing for each other?" Rose watched him intently.

They question clearly caught Ray off guard. He began to blush furiously. He cleared his throat and tried to answer.

"We are close. Very close, but I don't know how she truly feels for me. It feels weird asking about it so I just let it be" Ray scratched his head and looked out the window.

"Oh, I zee", Rose stood up and smiled. "Well I like you Ray. I think you're amazing and kind. You have a big heart. She'd be an idiot not to grab you." She kissed his cheek lightly and walked out of the room.

Ray sat there for a minute and watched as she walked out the door into the hallway. A light cough from the background made him turn around abruptly. He noticed Kai standing in the doorway of his room.

"I see you have some fans around her Mr. Kon" Kai smirked, obviously messing with the Chinese blader.

"Hey you have your own fan squad yourself Mr. Hiwatari" Ray responded back.

Kai smirked and walked back into his room. A light chuckle could be heard from the blader as his door closed behind him.

Ray decided to head downstairs for dinner and opened the door to a surprised Mariah.

"Hey Riah, you okay?" Ray smiled seeing the look on the bladers face.

"Ray, can we go for a walk?" She asked hopefully, desperate to spend time with him

"I'd love to" Ray smiled and grabbed his jacket.

The two Chinese bladers left the house and decided to take a stroll through the forest. As they talked, Mariah felt normality returning between them. She was at ease with Ray, happy to finally get to spend some time with him. When they found a boulder large enough to sit upon, they decided to stop. The boulder had a perfect view of the sunset, the two bladers watching in awe.

"It's great that the world still holds so much beauty, even in the mist of all this darkness" Mariah smiled at the sunset, tucking some of her pink hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I completely understand. Hopefully we can get all this mess sorted out and return to normality" Ray sighed running a hand coolly through his hair.

When Ray opened his eyes he found Mariah staring at him, her face much more closer to his than it was a minute ago. He blushed as their faces closed the gap between them. Their lips gently brushed against each other-

"Well well what do we have here?" Max smiled from a nearby tree.

The two bladers jerked apart staring at Max. Mariah frowned angrily, this was the second time she got cheated out of an intimate moment with Ray.

"Seems like I interrupted a beautiful moment between you two" Max smirked and continued to walk away, as he caught the death stare from Mariah. "Sorry, I'm just looking for Michelle. Its late and she hasn't returned from this morning."

Ray chuckled and smiled. He felt the tension between her and Max and decided to head back to the house.

"Let's head back Mariah. Its getting late and it's almost time for dinner" Ray took her hand gently, trying to calm her down.

"Ray!" She growled but immediately calmed down when she looked into his eyes. He always had that effect on her. "Okay, let's go" She grasped his hand tightly and walked back toward the house.

"That's my girl" Ray smiled.

* * *

Max found himself going deeper into the forest than he had hoped. He had searched almost every trail for Michelle until he reached a large lake with a waterfall. He noticed someone siting near the edge of the lake and realized it was Michelle. He decided to make amends and walked to the edge of the lake, standing next to her.

"You mind if i join you?" Max, smiling down at her

"I don't care Blondie. Do what you want." Michelle closed her eyes and stared out at the water.

Max sat next to her and sighed. He picked up a rock and skipped it across the lake. The rock bounced off the water a few times before plunging into the clear water.

"Look, I'm sorry about this morning. I shouldn't have said the things I did. It was rude to call you a guy. I'm just trying to understand you, but you make it so hard when you're so defensive." Max looked at her.

Michelle turned to him and nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry too Blondie. We shouldn't be fighting among ourselves. I know I can be a handful sometimes, Chloe checks me on it from time to time. I'm protective of myself and who I allow to get close to me." Michelle sighed and took her hair out of its ponytail. Her red hair fell just below her shoulders, she ran a hand through it gently. "I get so angry when people call me a boy because i was always teased when i was younger so i never act girly around any guy. I always act tough and independent. No man has ever taken care of me, not even my father. So why should I start now?"

"I understand. But, you don't have to shut everyone out. Not everybody is out to get you. I know I want to know you better and understand you, so I can meet you on the same level." Max smiled. "Besides, I think you look beautiful with your hair up or down. You look like a strong, confident woman. Someone I'm glad that I have the pleasure of knowing."

Michelle blushed, her face turning the color of her hair. She looked up at Max and smiled. This caught Max completely off guard Michelle never smiled at practice, in the house, or around anyone but her team. He thought that made her even more beautiful than she already was.

"Thanks for trying Max. I promise I will try to soften up on you Blondie." Michelle nodded as Max smiled back.

"Thanks for allowing me to get to know you.," Max stood up and offered his hand. "Now let's head back okay?"

She took his hand and stood up. "Yeah, let's go.


End file.
